Anger Rising
by Kittany
Summary: Something is amiss at the Thorndyke Mansion when everyone begins to avoid our blue hero Sonic. But what Sonic doesn't know is that a mysterious force has overtaken his soul, and it'll take more than his love for Amy to break the spell.


Anger Rising

By Kittany Lilac

Sonic walked into the chao garden with a troubled mind. As he walked over towards the small pond, he reached out and pets a small blue chao with seal and rabbit characteristics on the head.

"Chao are so cute," Sonic said to himself softly, "I can't really remember why I stopped coming here anymore…"

Then it hit him and he sighed. He knew the reason. Cream. For about a month now she's been acting very odd around Sonic. Heck, everyone has! Cream, Tails, Chris, and even Amy have been avoiding him a lot lately. And whenever he asks about it, they make up a lie about being busy, or having to go somewhere. And the worst of it is how Cream's been acting. Since her chao Cheese began to live permanently in the Chao Garden, she's been going there a lot. And the fact that Sonic is always in the garden visiting his chao, Kosmo, Cream always runs into him. Normally, this would be fine. But now whenever she sees him, she jumps and talks shakily, like she's afraid. Then she takes Cheese to go play out of the garden. It's really upsetting for Sonic to have his best friends act like this around him.

Sonic stood up and walked over towards the exit. Cream would be arriving soon and he didn't want to see those frightened eyes again. Those eyes. The same eyes Cream used when fearing Eggman. That is what upset Sonic so much.

As Sonic walked out, a small figure ran directly into him, causing them both to fall off balance. Sonic shook his head and looked at the small figure. It was Cream.

"Eep! I mean... H-h-hi M-mister S-sonic…" Cream stuttered that same look of fear plastered onto her face.

"Hi Cream… what's wrong?" Sonic asked, knowing the answer.

"Ah! Uhm... Nothing! Nothing is wrong! All is fine! I'm just going to take Cheese and leave! Bye!" Cream said quickly, running in and out, taking her chao with her.

"Cream! Wait… Oh well…" Sonic sighed, drooping downward. Slowly, he followed Cream to the transporter and, after she left, climbed onto it and warped back to the world where he'd be ignored still.

Soon, Sonic grimly walked into the Thorndyke Mansion and plopped lazily onto the couch. All of this was done slowly so he wouldn't catch up with any of his "Friends" anytime soon. He lay there, comforted by the silence of an empty house. Just then, the butler, Mr. Tanaka walked over and saw Sonic.

"Whatever is the matter, Sonic?" He asked, being one of the few who won't shudder in his presence.

"Hm?" Sonic asked, raising an eye brow, "Oh… nothing… I'm fine…"

"You do not sound nor look very fine, Sonic. Perhaps you should go up stairs to rest."

"Yeah… I guess if there's nothing else to do…" And with that, Sonic slowly sat up and walked up stairs, dragging his feet with every step.

Seeing Sonic's lack of enthusiasm, Mr. Tanaka decided he'd better discuss this with everyone later tonight when they got back from their trip to the beach.

"Wow! That was fun!" Chris cheered as everyone strode into the house. They were drenched from head to toe in water and sand, laughing hysterically from the fun they had that afternoon.

"Master Chris. Master Chuck. You have come home." Mr. Tanaka said.

Chuck, Chris's grandpa nodded, "Well we had to eventually. We weren't going to camp at the beach…" He took off a sun hat and flipped it over, a good quart of sand falling out, "Too much sands."

"Excuse me, but I wish that everyone come into the dining room after changing. I believe there is something that is needed to be discussed." Mr. Tanaka stated, and then walked off, leaving everyone else dumbfounded.

"What do you think needs discussion?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Tails shrugged.

About an hour later and everyone was scrubbed clean and dry, they sat around the dining table. There was no dinner awaiting their return or any smiling faces here at home. Everyone wanted to know what was up.

"Well, Mr. Tanaka. Why have you called us to all meet here?" Grandpa asked.

"I wish to discuss Sonic. Have any of you noticed how strange he's been acting?"

"Strange? Sonic? No way." Amy said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You haven't seen a severe change in attitude or anything not like Sonic?"

"No, of course not. Why would Sonic act strange?" Chris asked.

Mr. Tanaka faced them, "That is what I was going to ask you."

Mr. Tanaka explained the way he saw Sonic acting today, "He seems rather depressed and will not partake in any activities."

"Hm… it sounds like something might be troubling him. Perhaps we should ask?" Grandpa suggested. Again, nods from every face at the table except one. Cream's face shook in a violent no.

"We can't! We can't!" she yelled.

"Hm? What's wrong Cream?" Chris asked.

"Mr. Sonic isn't himself at all! And I know it!" Tears began to pour down her face and Cheese wiped them away.

"Cream. Settle down. What do you mean you know he isn't acting the same?" Grandpa inquired sternly.

Cream sniffed, "A while ago, when I went to visit Cheese in the chao garden… I saw Mr. Sonic there. He was with a small blue chao, the one he raised himself, and a strange gray chao I've never seen before. He was petting them both when I came in and asked what their names were. But then… he…" Cream began to cry out again.

"Cream. Please calm down. What did Sonic do?" Amy asked.

"He yelled at me… and pulled me over by my ear and cut it…" Cream rubbed the spot on her ear, where a visible scar was, "Then he told me not to be a smart-aleck and that I knew the chaos names. Then he pinned me down and started to hit me. I was… so scared… if it wasn't for… Mr. Eggman…"

Everyone's eyes widened, "Eggman saved you?" They yelled.

Cream nodded, "He was visiting his own chao, Mech, when he saw us. I see him a lot, but he acts much nicer when in the chao garden. He pulled Sonic off and threw him into the rock walls surrounding the garden. Then Mr. Sonic said something… I couldn't understand it, but it made Mr. Eggman really mad… Then Mr. Eggman's chao attacked Mr. Sonic and he ran off..." Cream's voice trailed off as she was led into a fury of tears.

Ella walked over and embraced her in a hug, "It is okay, Cream dear. We're all here now. Everything will be okay."

"That's it!" Grandpa yelled, standing up and hitting the table, "And I thought it was only ME he was mouthing off to! "

"He did it to you too?" Tails asked, recalling when Sonic just ripped into him. He was so mad; it was as if it were a whole other person. Tails too, rubbed the cuts covering his arms.

Amy shivered, "And I thought it was only me…" She shook the feeling of Sonic shaking her like that and pushing her back against the wall chilled her to the bone. Her body still ached from those punches he threw at her.

"We can't let Sonic get away with this, and then make us believe he's the victim! He must be stopped!" Grandpa shouted as they all ran up to Sonic's room.

Grandpa pounded on Sonic's bedroom door, "Sonic! You get out here right now!"

They stood as a click from the lock unlatching and the door slid open, revealing the blue hedgehog. But something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong.

Sonic's face was quite pale and he had to use the door for support. His eyes here half closed and his fur lost its blue shine, now reduced to a pale color. Mr. Tanaka was right, he looked awful.

"What…is it…" He groaned.

Though difficult, Chuck was firm with him, "Sonic. You've been acting very odd lately and we want to know why."

Sonic's face flushed with anger, "Me acting odd? You were the ones who've been ignoring me all this time! Whenever I tried to ask what was wrong, you always claimed to be busy! It's like I don't know you people anymore!"

"Sonic! Please calm dow---"

"Why don't YOU calm down? Just leave me alone!" He screamed slamming the door right in Chuck's face. Chuck fell to the ground.

"Grandpa!" Chris shouted, kneeling down to his grandfather. His own anger rising, "Sonic! Get out here now!"

Everyone was silent as the waited for a reply. Suddenly, a thud was heard as if a person had just collapsed. Immediately, Ella ran in with the set of house keys and flew open the door. There they saw Sonic, unconscious on the floor.

At the hospital, everyone waited to here the news about Sonic. On one hand, they prayed that he was fine. On the other hand, the silently hoped he would die and his soul rot in hell for the torment he'd put them through. But that's probably just their angry side talking.

Then the doctor stepped out, a worried look on his face. "How is he?" Chuck asked. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid he's been diagnosed with a rare disease. Only few times have I seen this. Wild mood swings, severe headaches, depression, and weakness. All signs of the disease, and now the final symptom is fainting spells, which may eventually lead to a coma and cause…" He need not finish, the others understood fully and cried out in spite of themselves for their devilish thoughts.

"How long do you… think he has?" Chuck asked sadly.

"Well, the good news is he may be able to live out his life with this disease. But he will still have the constant symptoms showing of the disease, so be wary about leaving him alone for long periods of time."

Everyone nodded and went towards Sonic's room, the Doctor suggesting they tell him the news.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, walking into the room. She saw Sonic, sitting in his bed, staring down.

His voice sounded distant and was hard to hear, "I'm so sorry…"

Amy sat beside Sonic, "It's alright Sonic... it wasn't your fault…"

Sonic looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Sonic…" Amy began, then told him everything, in detail. About what's he's done, what's happening to him, what may happen, what he may do…

Sonic was in a total state of shock, "Amy… how long do… I have?" Tears welled in his eyes, but he held them back, trying to be brave.

"The Doctor says you may be able live normally. But, then again, you may not…"

That did it. Amy broke down into a puddle of tears. Moving towards her, Sonic wrapped his arms around her and held her there, in a loving embrace.

A week goes by and sorrow is all that sits in the Thorndyke residence. Sonic wasn't to come home until tomorrow, and everyone was worried. Worried for Sonic. Worried for each other. Worried about the future. Worried… Worried… Worried…

"Come on! We have to stop whining!" Amy announced during dinner that night, "Sonic is going to come home tomorrow and we have to be extra nice to him!"

"Yeah. Amy's right! It isn't Sonic's fault that he hurt us, it's just that weird illness he has. Maybe if we're really nice, he won't have a chance to get really mad." Chris suggested.

"You know, that just might work. Except one thing… Remember that it isn't normal that Sonic would hang around us for very long. You know him; he's always out and about." Grandpa sighed.

"Well, maybe Mr. Sonic will change his mind so he can spend more time with us?" Cream said and Cheese chirped in agreement.

"Yeah! Sonic always is willing to stay if there's any kind of problem." Tails said.

"Well come on! We'd better get everything set before he gets here!" Chris cheered and then everyone went to work.

The next day, Grandpa drove off to go pick-up Sonic. He insisted, though, that he go alone.

"I still don't know how Sonic may look when he returns. There is a chance he may still be under some medication and side affects are very possible. I'd better go alone so I can see exactly what we have to deal with."

Hours later, they finally returned. Chuck had to have Ella help Sonic out, who was… asleep?

"From what the doctors said," he began, "Sonic had one of his 'attacks' again, meaning when he gets very odd and severe migraines, which is a very painful headache."

"Wow… my poor Sonic…" Amy said, looking at Sonic's unconscious form. He didn't look asleep. He looked dead. If it weren't for his chest moving up a down, Amy would have thought he had stopped breathing.

Sonic stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch with… everyone staring down at him? To wake up to that could scare anyone and Sonic slid off the couch, quite surprised.

"Yipe! Hey! Don't scare me like that!" Sonic exclaimed, standing back up.

"Oh! Sorry S-sonic…" Amy said, taking a step away. Everyone else did the same.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Hey! I'm not contagious or nothing. Why you all keeping your distance like that?"

"Uh… You aren't… angry?"

"Why should I be angry? Actually, if you hadn't waked me like that, I wouldn't be standing up very easily. I swear, if they put anymore sleeping gas in me, they woulda' euthanaized me!" Sonic exclaimed then gave out a yawn, using his hand to get support from the couch.

The others relaxed. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as they thought. Although for now, it is hard to tell, Sonic is probably too tired from the barbiturates (Drug used for Euthanasia, or putting animals "To Sleep") to react oddly, like anger bursts. Just then, a snore and a thud interrupted everyone's train of thought.

"Sonic?" Amy asked and looked down where Sonic had collapsed onto the floor. Quickly, she knelt beside him, "Sonic! Are you okay?"

Chuck also knelt beside him, "Those doctors should study more information on hedgehogs…. We'd better keep him awake until that drug is completely out of his system, or the overdose will make his heart quit on him." And with that said, he shook Sonic awake.

Sonic mumbled, "No… five more… minutes…" He turned over.

"Sonic! Wake up!"

Sonic snored in reply. The others couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll wake him!" Amy said, leaning over and whispering in Sonic's ear, "I'll kiss you unless you get up…"

Immediately, Sonic was up and had zoomed across the room, "Are you trying to give me nightmares?"

Everyone screamed in laughter, except Amy, who was pouting, "Not funny Sonic…"

"'Course it's funny," snickered Sonic, "You just have no sense of humor."

Amy made another face then pulled out her hammer, bonking Sonic. "I do TOO have a sense of humor!" She yelled.

Everyone began to laugh again. Then, a strange feeling came over Sonic. His heart rate began to increase and he could feel his muscles tighten. His eyes narrowed and glared over towards Amy, where she was laughing over HIS pain! Sonic's head throbbed, he felt his temperature soar. He lifted up a right arm and…

"Aaaaaaaah!" Amy groaned, bending over, clutching her stomach in pain.

Sonic smirked, "That oughta' teach you not to mess with me…" He turned and marched upstairs to his room.

Ella ran over to Amy, "Amy dear, are you alright?" Amy didn't respond with words, but knelt down and coughed up blood all over the white carpeting. She shivered fiercely, still clutching her stomach.

"H-h-he p-punched m-me…" She managed to say in shock.

"Sonic can't just do that and get away with it! I'll go talk to him!" Tails said, taking off towards Sonic's room. When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Sonic growled.

"Sonic! Why'd you do that to Am--- Argh!" Tails yelled as Sonic opened the door and stabbed Tails' arm with a pen. Being so quick, Tails never saw it coming. Blue ink and red blood flowed out of the wound. Sonic glared at Tails, who was screaming in agony.

"Don't you EVER question what I do!" His eyes were dark, much unlike Sonic's eyes. Sonic slammed the door, knocking Tails down. His screams had been silenced into tears, but were still heard by Mr. Tanaka.

He grabbed Tails and lifted him up, rushing down stairs to heal his arm. When everyone else saw what Sonic did, they were boiling with rage.

"I can't believe he did that to Tails!" Chris yelled, mad.

"Well, w-we knew he'd b-be like th-this." Tails stuttered.

"Yeah, we can only blame ourselves. Or more, blame me…" Amy said sadly.

"Amy, it isn't your fault…" Chris began, but Amy stopped him by raising a hand.

"Yes, it is my fault. I made Sonic angry, and now who knows how long it'll take before he's normal again?"

Just then, they heard footsteps and the door opened. They all turned to see Sonic. He had dark rings under his eyes and he stared down, "I'm so sorry…." He said, before collapsing right there onto the ground in front of him.

"Sonic? Are you okay now?" Amy asked softly to the hedgehog that lay in a comfy bed in front of her. She was sitting beside Sonic, who, after his out break a week ago, had purposely beat himself, saying he didn't deserve the others' forgiveness. Nonetheless, deserved to live.

Sonic nodded weakly, for his whole face was covered in bandages and the rest of his body in many gashes and wounds. Amy worried deeply for him, despite how he acted a week ago. And even despite the horrible things he did to her before, so horrible she won't even say them out loud. She shivers just recalling what had happened. She was here, in her room, alone, when Sonic walked in. He said he was still angry about something that had happened earlier and he needed to take it out on someone. Before she could ask what he meant, he lunged at her, ripped her dress and…

Tears fell down Amy's face as she remembered it and Sonic lifted his hand to brush them away. He smiled up at her, and though she didn't want to, she thanked him instantly. How could she resist a face that looked at her so lovingly…?

Amy stared down at him, remembering how it was only a few weeks ago did they resent each other. Now, they were practically lovers. Atleast, when no one else was around. Amy used to think this as her dream, until she discovered the side of Sonic no one saw. The longing side of Sonic, whereas he only wanted Amy by his side… or else.

Sonic smiled up at her again, his emerald green eyes glittering in the morning light, which fluttered into the room from the crack in the drapes.

Amy looked at the time. 6 o' clock. She still had time before everyone else woke up. She lay down next to Sonic and hugged him. Sonic hugged her back, ignoring the pain that was rushing through his body as he moved.

After another 45 minutes go by, Amy finally managed to pull away from her love to go greet everyone else for the morning, before Chris went off to school and such. She kissed Sonic once more then slipped her robe over her pajamas and snuck into her own room to get dressed.

Soon, she was ready and checked the time.

"Damn! I knew I should've gotten up earlier! I should've been down stair 30 minutes ago! I hope no one suspects anything!" She said to herself, rushing down stairs.

"Well, well. Morning sleepy-head," Grandpa said, smiling, "You're missing Ella's pancakes."

"Oh no!" Amy said, rushing towards the huge stack of pancakes.

"Do not worry, Amy dear. I made sure to save you some. And you can help me by getting Sonic's breakfast up to his room," Ella said while flipping a few pancakes.

"All right." Amy smiled, taking the tray up to Sonic's room. She walked into Sonic's room, where he was now a sleep. She tried to hold back her laughter at what she saw though.

Sonic had, at one point after Amy left, rolled out of bed, and was now hanging on for dear life by one leg, which had been attached to a sling hanging on the ceiling to support his cast.

"A little help, Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy quickly stopped laughing, set the tray down, and pushed Sonic back onto his bed. Then, it happened.

Amy burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonic demanded.

"Nice bunny pajamas Sonic!" Amy giggled.

Sonic made a pissed-off expression, but then, the weird grin he got whenever he and Amy were alone popped up. "Shame you already got dressed…" He stared at her.

Amy saw this, stood up and took a step away from Sonic, "You stay off of me you little perverted jerk!"

"Well it isn't like I'm going to give you a choice…" He reached over and pulled Amy down onto the bed and began to undress her. Amy shrieked in protest, but no one would here her. Sonic had made sure his room was the sound proof one.

"Now where did Amy go? She's been up there for almost 45 minutes. What is she doing?" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Calm down. There is no need to get upset. She's only with Sonic and knowing her, she'll be down as soon as she bugs Sonic enough." Ella giggled.

"Well I wish she'd hurry. I wanted to eat some pancakes too!"

"Well look at you all whiney. You are worse that Master Chris was when he was small. I told you, we wait until all the children eat, and then we eat."

"But---"

"No buts about it! Now, if you are so stubborn, why don't you just go up there and ask Amy if she'll be eating anytime soon."

"Alright…"

So he marched up the stairs and past all the other rooms. Sonic's room was the furthest away, so he had awhile to go still. Just then, Ella popped up behind him.

"Ella?"

"I forgot. You'll need the keys if you want in. Sonic's room is the soundproof one, remember?"

"I thought that wasn't supposed to be safe for someone in his condition?"

"Oh, it can be easily deactivated at night when no one will be in there."

"Well, alright…" He lifted up his hand, took the keys from Ella, and unlocked the door. Then, he heard something. It sounded like someone was screaming.

"Ella, do you hear that?"

"It sounds like Amy; you'd better open the door. What if Sonic got angry at Amy again."

Immediately after hearing that, he flew open the door, only to take one look and slam it again.

"GOOD LORD!" He cried out.

"What are they doing? I thought they were kids!"

"I guess Sonic may be more mature than we thought…"

Just then, everyone else ran up, "Grandpa, what happened? Why did you yell?"

"Chris! Everyone! Go back IMMEDIATELY and DON'T look back! Understand? Ella, Mr. Tanaka, come over here!"

No one knew what was going on, but they ran around the corner and waited. Curiosity just got the better of them.

"Amy and Sonic are in there. I want to see what happened." Chris whispered.

"Maybe Mister Sonic got mad and attacked Amy?" Cream suggested.

"Or maybe Sonic fainted and Amy's freaking out." Tails muttered.

What they saw, none of them would have guessed. Ella took out her frying pan and ran into the room. A loud CLANG echoed through out the hall and very mad screams from Ella.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU KNOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS TOMORROW! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Ella then marched out of the room, holding Amy, who was wrapped up in a towel, in her arms. The towel was soaked in blood.

"It's alright now, Amy dear. He is gone." Ella cooed, as Amy was crying hysterically in Ella's arms.

The three spies ducked away and ran down stairs. What had the just seen?

"What did Mister Sonic do to Amy?" Cream asked, shaking.

"…I don't think I want to know..." said Tails, kinda traumatized.

"Whatever it was, it must've been really bad for Ella to hit him with a frying pan…" Chris said.

After about an hour or two passed, Amy finally came down. She wore baggy jeans and a black sweatshirt, opposed from her normal red dress, and her red headband was gone, along with her pink hair. It had been dyed dark black. Only her boots stayed the same, but you could barely see them from her jeans. Her eyes were slanted angrily and she was wearing way too much mascara.

"Amy, are you okay?" Tails asked as the others walked up to her.

"Go away, you little pipsqueak. I don't talk to people who converse with HIM!" She spat, talking about Sonic.

Tails looked crushed, "But Amy… I thought we were friends?"

"Well think again, fox boy. That's all in the past now…" She walked off to her bedroom again.

Meanwhile, a jerk sat in his bed. A large ice pack lay on where Ella had whapped him and he was still covered in Amy's blood.

"How could I do that…? I mean, first off, Ew… secondly… It's like I'm not the same person anymore…"

Sonic closed his eyes and set his head in his hands. A strange little speck of light seemed to be setting his vision askew. Usually, this meant a headache was coming on.

"Oh god… not now…" The small dot began to grow until it was all he could see, along with small waves, heat waves perhaps. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before he got a headache. He was too tired to move and get under his blankets. Then, the headache began.

Sonic groaned and rolled onto the bed, holding his head as severe pain shot into his head. After what his "other side" did today. No one would care if he got sick again. Not even he cared. He felt as if his head was going to explode, and he opened one eye. Spinning light was all he see.

Then, he felt nauseous. He tried to hold it in, but couldn't, and got sick all over the side of the bed, and he was glad that someone had but a bucket there just in case. He rolled back onto the bed, his head throbbing even more. He wanted to die right there and get it over with!

Finally, after over an hour of excruciating pain, his body couldn't take it anymore and he passed in unconsciousness.

"I wonder…" Charles began, "If that was just the Angry Sonic doing that?"

"We could ask Amy, but…" Ella looked over where Amy said, scowling at the TV, "She's already been through so much…"

"Yes. But perhaps we could ask Sonic if he was aware at all of what he was doing?" Mr. Tanaka suggested.

Charles sighed, "I guess…"

All three began to walk up to Sonic's room, Charles was the first one there and he knocked, "Sonic?"

No answer.

"Sonic!"

No answer.

Finally, losing patience, Charles unlocked the door and walked in, only to discover an unconscious Sonic, leaning over the side of the bed.

Charles was calm, "Mr. Tanaka… go bring the car around. We'd better get him to the hospital."

Mr. Tanaka nodded, and only turned to look at Sonic.

Within minutes, they were at the hospital, and this time the others insisted on going.

Then, the doctor walked out with the report, "His condition has indeed worsened from last we saw him. I suggest, perhaps, a 24/7 security camera, incase this happens again, for according to his brain waves, he'd been unconscious for hours."

When everyone was home, Sonic was put back in his room and the new camera installed, so now they can keep a closer watch on him.

5 Months Later

BOOM!

"Curse you Sonic! I'll be back! Mark my words, I'll be back!" Eggman shouted, his latest robot having just blown up in his face.

"Then I'll just beat you again, as always!" Sonic declared.

Eggman cursed a bit more at Sonic until Sonic, tired of him, kicked Eggman miles away.

Sonic stood tall until Eggman was out of sight then sank to the ground. "Phew! That was easier said than done…" he panted. Tails ran up over to him.

"Are you okay Sonic?"

"I'm… fine…. No worries!" Sonic stood back up and gave Tails his usual grin. After Tails was convinced and walked off, Sonic bent over again. Fighting with Eggman seemed to be getting more and more exhausting, yet to Sonic, Eggman seems to be getting easier. If that's true, why is Sonic getting more tired out?

Sonic finally made it home; his story already planned out. He'll just tell everyone the reason he was late was because he tried to help clean up town after Eggman's attack. Hoping they'll believe his lie, he walked into the house.

Chris was the first to see, "Hey Sonic. Why are you home so late?"

"Uh… I was helping the town clean up the mess Eggman made. No biggie." Sonic said coolly.

"Well, okay Sonic." Chris said, still unsure. He ran around the corner and watched to see how Sonic would react while he was out of sight.

Sonic slumped forward. "I really hate lying to everyone, but what choice do I have…" He muttered to himself, dragging his self slowly upstairs

Chris frowned, "So he lied… I hope he's okay…" Chris ran off to find his Grandpa and tell him.

"So, Sonic has been lying about coming home late? That doesn't sound like Sonic, either of them; lying and lateness are way out of his usual nature…" Chuck said, pondering, "What could possibly be wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Grandpa…" Chris sighed, "Maybe his illness is getting worse and he's too proud to admit it?"

"I have a feeling that's exactly the case. But we can't force him to tell us if he's not feeling well, that would just make him feel even worse. All we can do is wait until he's willing to admit his fate…"

Tails was sitting in Cream's room, for she had convinced him to play Tea Party with her. She was a cute little girl, how could Tails say no? Besides, about a week ago her crush on him became obvious when she started to make him Flower Crowns everyday. Then again, she gave Sonic the same treatment, probably to keep up his spirits.

"More tea Tails?" Cream asked.

"Uh… Sur—I mean, yes please!" Tails smiled, remembering his manners at a Tea Party.

Cream poured the invisible drink into Tails' cup, and then took a sip of her own invisible drink.

Then, a crash caught their attention and they both looked up. Tails ran out to the hall and looked at what he just saw. On the staircase lay a blue figure, Sonic, unconscious.

"Mister Sonic!" Cream cried, frightened.

Tails called out for help and Mr. Tanaka ran up the stairs, almost tripping over Sonic. He bent down and felt for a pulse. The color drained from his face.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Tails asked, shaking.

"Tails, you and Cream go tell the others, now!"

"But—"

"Hurry! No time to explain!"

The two younger ones flew down the stairs they were so jumpy. They were so scared. What happened to Sonic? Was he… dead?

Sonic opened his eyes. What he saw didn't surprise him. The usual hospital beds with weak him lying in one. He sighed and sat up, the usual pain searing in his mind. Regret, sorrow, grief, and throbbing pain. Shivering, Sonic lay back down.

_Why do I feel so awful?_ He thought. _This is the worse I've felt after one of my fainting spells; it's like my condition worsens with each breath._ Sonic shook himself and sat back up. Lying around all day wasn't Sonic's style; he longed to get up and run. No destination in sight, but just to run and keep on going.

Sonic then saw something amazing. Suddenly, he was up. He was running through a field, yet at the same time, he was sitting in the bed, staring. He saw it as if a movie projector had been projecting a show on the very walls in front of him, what an odd feeling! He watched as he saw everything his "Other Self" saw. The field looming in the distance with lush greenery all around. He saw as the form plopped onto the grass, staring at the blue sky. Then, his head turned, for in reality, he could also hear his heart beat on the seismograph machine as it was slowly fading away. Within minutes, Sonic saw nothing but a bright light and dark eyes beating down on him.

Amy's eyes flew open as a sinking feeling hit the pit of her stomach. She didn't feel well at all. Immediately, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes of throwing up, she walked dizzily into her room and fell onto her bed. Her body shook and quaked. She groaned and rolled over, the tremors continuing. Her hand flew to her forehead. It was soaked in a cold sweat, and yet at the same time, was burning with fever.

Ella had seen Amy rushing back into her room and now had returned, setting a cold, comforting cloth onto Amy's head. Amy closed her eyes and shifted about until safely between her cool sheets. Ella stayed by her until soft snored drifted out of the room, where Ella then shut the door and stole away down stairs.

"The dear girl is ill," Ella said at the table after the younger ones had left, "Just today she had a fever, broke into a cold sweat, and had an awful upset stomach. Whatever could be wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, Ella…" Chuck said, sighing. (Yes, I fixed his name. Sorry for getting it wrong before.) "Maybe… no, that's unthinkable!"

Ella knew what he was thinking, and knew that there was a possibility… After all, Sonic did…

"No! It is impossible to think that that would even be possible for a girl as young as Amy! I'm sure she just got a cold or even the flu. But I'm positive Amy is not…"

2 Months Later

"I'm WHAT?" Amy exclaimed. The doctor just nodded. Amy was in shock; it felt like her whole universe just collapsed on her hopes and dreams. Amy began to cry.

Ella wrapped her arms around Amy, "Hush, my dear. Everything will be okay…"

Amy looked up, "Really?"

"Yes, I promise…" Ella gave Amy another tight hug.

1 Year Later

"Honey! Come down! Please!" Amy cried frantically, reaching up towards a tree where a small child sat. Her green fur gleamed in the sun and her cheery eyes looked down at the young mother.

"Please! Come down for Mommy!"

The little girl let out tiny wings and reluctantly flew down onto her mother's head. Amy gave a pissed-off kind of smile, but then softened, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Chalulu, don't scare Mommy like that anymore, okay?"

The tiny creature stared, and then nodded as if she really understood. Amy sighed. It's been over a year since that one day happened, the worst day of her life. But it turns out, with Chalulu by her side, it wasn't so bad. Atleast, for now.

Had it really been over a year now? Not only that, but it's been a year since she saw Sonic on his feet. According to doctors, he was physically unstable, and would be in rehabilitation until they say otherwise. It's been so long; Amy has forgotten the sound of his voice…

Chalulu smiled at Amy, and Amy smiled back. Strange that Chalulu didn't look anything like Amy or Sonic, who they guess, is the father. Chalulu isn't even a hedgehog, which really surprised Chuck. He did some research and discovered an even more astonishing discovery, but in fear of frightening Amy, he's kept it to himself.

Anyway, things have been going pretty well for now, and everyone hopes it would be like that forever, until…

"I'll get it!" Chris shouted, running towards the ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Doctor Proctor. May I speak with Chuck?"

"Sure!" Chris said, setting down the phone, "Grandpa! It's for you!"

Chuck walked down and grabbed the phone, "Yes?"

"Sir, we have some pleasant news for you. Sonic is doing just fine and, if you're up to it, you can come and take him home right now."

Chuck didn't know whether to sigh in relief of Sonic's recovery, or curse in frustration of his recovery. In a way, it's good. Sonic will be back in case Eggman comes. In another, it's bad. Sonic never knew about Amy and Chalulu. How'd he react knowing he's been a father for almost a year…?

"Sir? Are you there" Doctor Procter asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, yes. We'll come by and get him as soon as possible." Chuck hung up and Chris looked up at him.

"Who was it?"

Chuck sighed, "It was Sonic's doctor, saying we can go pick him up now."

Chris was quiet. Even he knew the dangers of that.

Hours Pass…

Chuck drove up to the driveway, a sleeping figure in the back seat. His blue fur was pale and dull and even as he slept, his spirit looked crushed.

"I never imagined rehab could do this to Sonic… Atleast he can get some real rest here." Chuck said to himself, lifting up Sonic. Sonic felt much lighter than last time Chuck had brought him from the hospital. His stomach was very thin, very unhealthy for a hero. Sonic must've stopped eating from built up stress.

When Chuck walked in, no big surprise awaited him. No one seemed to be very excited of Sonic's return. All except one person. As Amy slept on the couch, tired from chasing her all day, little Chalulu stood in the hall, clapping her hands happily as she always did. Chuck smiled, for atleast someone still cared enough for him to willingly keep Sonic here.

Chalulu flew over and immediately thought it was her SOUL DUTY to poke Sonic's face and squeeze his nose. A rude awakening, yes, but it got the job done. Lazily, Sonic opened his eyes.

Chuck set Sonic on the couch as he stirred, sitting upright.

"Sonic, are you all right?" Chuck asked as Chalulu chirped in too, trying to ask the same thing.

Sonic groaned, holding his head, "Where… am I?"

Chuck looked concerned, "Sonic, it's me, Chuck."

Then, Sonic looked up, his eyes in delight, "You mean... No more darkness?"

Now this question worried Chuck. In the rehab center, do they stick you in an insane darkness? Who knows, but Chuck nodded oddly, "Uh… no darkness around here except at night…"

Sonic looked as though he could jump for joy, but in his condition, moving was hard enough. The little muscle he had worn away and you could see actual bone in those rubbery arms of his. His large eyes appear sunken and sad, and his pale skin made him look as though light was a rarity in the rehab center.

Just then, Chalulu walked over to Sonic. Sonic looked down and confusion swept his face, "Whose this?"

"Uhm…." Chuck had to think of something. No need to spoil the first good mood Sonic has been in for a long time, "That's… Chalulu… She just popped up one day…"

Sonic believed it of course, not being in any condition to argue. He reached down and pat Chalulu on the head. The little girl gave a cheery smile, and then flew up onto Sonic's lap. Slowly, Chuck walked off, letting the two get to know each other a little.

Chalulu reached down and picked up a remote. Holding it up, she declared proudly, "Gaa!"

Sonic chuckled, the first time he had in what felt like years. He took the remote and set it on the table.

Then, Chalulu dove for a coaster and declared, "Gaa!"

Again, Sonic took it and set it down.

This went on for awhile, the items being a pillow, a wrench, a flower, a vase, a magazine, and a rock. Then, something odd happened.

Chalulu looked about for a new item and found it. Deep within the couch, a Chaos Emerald had been misplaced. Holding it up, Chalulu declared, "Look!"

Sonic look taken aback, "Did you… just talk?"

"Of course I talked Silly head. Chaos energy does that to me…"

Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "You're a smart Lil' kid to know about Chaos Energy already… when I was your age, I couldn't even run in a straight line…"

Chalulu giggled then huggled Sonic. She sat her tiny head onto his shoulder and pretended to snore. Sonic didn't know why really.

"Chalulu! You were supposed to be nappi--- Eep!" Amy cried out, seeing Sonic. She took a step back and pointed accusidly, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, looking at her, "You look… different…"

"Hmph! Well, you've been gone so long; I have considered you out of my life. Now, what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Your WHAT?" Sonic asked confused.

Chalulu looked up, "Maybe I should have mentioned that…"

"Chalulu! What did I tell you about Chaos Energy?"

"Uhm... that it's not a toy?"

"That's right."

"But---"

"Hand it over, little Missy."

Grumbling, Chalulu dropped the emerald and immediately lost the entire teenish attitude. Then her appearance went back to adorable and she flew over to Amy, yawning, and resting in her arms.

Sonic was confused. If Amy had a daughter, she must have fallen for another man. But, if she didn't, that would mean…

Sonic didn't feel too well all of a sudden. A wave of light began to dance in front of his eyes as a new headache began to arise. Sonic groaned and set his head in his hands. A rare look of concern for Sonic crossed Amy's face. She knelt down by him.

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Amy asked softly.

Slowly, so as not to aggravate his headache, Sonic shook his head. The headache grew worse and Sonic began to tense up.

Amy put here hand on his shoulder, "Sonic?"

"Headache…" was all Sonic had to say for Amy to get it. She stopped talking and set her cold hand against his warm forehead. Sonic relaxed almost immediately.

Amy sat there by Sonic for longer than either one can remember.

"Is Sonic still asleep?" asked Tails as Ella walked out of his room.

Ella nodded, "Do not worry, Tails. Sonic will be just fine."

Tails sighed, "I hope so…" Ella frowned as she watched him sadly walk off into his own room and shut the door. Tails has been so lonely since Sonic first went away. Now that he's back, maybe Tails will have someone to talk to again.

Meanwhile, in his room Sonic tossed in his restless slumber. His mind raced with what has happened over the past day he's been back. First off, Amy has a daughter. That was probably the most confusing thing today. Sonic cleared his head of that for now, trying to get some sleep. Also today he got to eat for the first time in months! That rehab center was probably trying to kill him or something. Sonic groaned and rolled over again. Lifting up his blanket, he looked down at himself. He appeared to have been beaten in the place, and well-defined ribs show he'd been starved. Strange, he didn't recall any of this.

He sighed. _If only everything could go back to the way it was before…_

Sonic stood up. He couldn't stay here, for he was a threat to himself and everyone around him. Sonic already knew the fate that would eventually swallow him up, and there was no point in running anymore. It was all over; the time has come for Sonic to face the facts.

Slowly, Sonic walked over to his desk and pulled out a pen and paper. Then, he wrote his final good-bye:

_Dear Everyone,_

_I have taken up until now to realize I no longer have a purpose to live, so I am taking my leave. Despite what everyone else may say or think, my mind is made up. When you read this note, I may not be on earth anymore. Good-bye everyone. _

_Good-bye Cream. I'm sorry for anything I may have done to upset you, and hope that you continue to be as sweet as you always have been._

_Good-bye Amy. Words cannot say how sorry I am, or for what I've done. You always had a place in my heart._

_Good-bye Tails. You will forever be my best friend, no matter what happens, no matter where I go, or what I do._

_Good-bye Chris. I know this may be hard to understand, but this time, I really am leaving… and this time… I won't be coming back…_

_Good-bye Chuck, and Ella. Good-bye Mr. Tanaka… you were all so kind… I never said this before, but… Thank you…_

_Good-bye Knuckles. Well, you win old buddy. You will outlive me after all._

_Good-bye, I can't believe I'm saying this, Dr. Eggman… for once, I have lost the battle and you wi----- WILL NEVER BEAT ME! Hahah!_

_Well, I've said my peace. Farewell, my friends… good-bye…_

_-Sonic the Hedgehog_

As those last few words spilled onto the paper, so did droplets of sorrow in the form of tears. So it all came to this. It was over. Sonic had given up. He set the letter on the desk, grabbed his jacket, and walked out.

On his way out, he met Tails in the hallway, "Hi Sonic!" He gave him a brotherly hug. Tails hadn't seen him in so long; it was a shame Sonic was going to leave again.

"Hey Tails…" Sonic said, choking back tears of joy from seeing his buddy again. He pushed Tails off and forced on a smile.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said, "Where you going?"

"Oh… Uhm… just for a short walk…" Sonic lied.

"Ok! When you get back, you wanna go out for lunch with me?" Tails smiled happily.

Sonic stumbled over the next few words, "Sure Tails... that'd be great… I guess I'll see you in a few…" and with that, Sonic zoomed out, but not before pinning another note to the refrigerator:

_Second room to the left, in the top desk drawer._

Crude instructions of how to find his good-bye note will keep anyone from worrying too much. But as Sonic left the kitchen, he confronted with Mr. Tanaka.

"Hello there, Sonic. Felling better?"

Sonic managed a nod.

Immediately, Mr. Tanaka noticed a problem, and as Sonic ran out, he saw the note on the fridge. Scanning it with his eyes, he gasped, "It can't be…"

Rushing to Sonic's room, he opened the drawer and found the note.

"Master Chuck! It is about time you have come home!" Mr. Tanaka cried.

Chuck looked alarmed, "I came home as fast as I could! What's the emergency?"

Mr. Tanaka showed Chuck the good-bye note. His face paled, "No…"

"He is gone, sir. I could not reach him in time…" shamefully, Mr. Tanaka bowed his head down.

Chuck slammed his fist on the counter, "How could he do this?"

"How could Mister Sonic do what?" Cream asked, having heard the entire conversation herself.

Both men looked down, "Nothing Cream. Now run along."

Although unwillingly, Cream obeyed. But rather than running off to go play, she took a turn and entered Amy's room.

"A-Amy?" Cream asked. Since that day over a year ago, Amy hasn't been herself. She talks back at everyone and is always in a bad mood. She is only calm when around Chalulu, it seems. Luckily for Cream, Chalulu was in the room with Amy.

"Yes Cream?" Amy asked softly, as she did when around the baby.

"Uhm… I need to talk with you about something…"

Amy turned to the small rabbit, pulling her black hair out of her eyes, "About what?"

"Uhm… I heard the grown-ups talking about… Mister Sonic… and…"

"Cream. Do not discuss that name in my presence…"

"Amy! He ran away!"

Amy jumped up, "He what? When?"

"Not to long ago. He left a note and everything! I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself…"

"Cream, we'd better go tell them we know. Then maybe we can get everyone to help look."

"But Amy!"

"What?"

"I thought you didn't like Mister Sonic anymore…"

Amy sighed and looked up, "I don't know anymore Cream… Part of me wishes he'd die out there and I'd never hear of that dirty ba--- Uhm… bad man again. But… another part of me wants to… just hug him forever and… never let anything bad… happen… to him…" Amy drifted off in deep thought, but Chalulu sneezing brought her to reality, "Anyway, come on!" She lifted up Chalulu and pulled Cream with her down stairs.

Sonic was so tired. Panting heavily, he turned around, taking one last look at Station Square.

"There's no turning back now…" Sonic said warily, "I've gotta keep… moving…" Of course, that was easier said than done, as Sonic collapsed onto the grassy field before him. Everything began to grow dark, and all seemed lost, until a dark figure appeared. Towering high above the collapsed Sonic, the echidna smirked.

"Down for the count, are we?" Knuckles laughed.

Sonic looked up at him. Had Knuckles really been oblivious to Sonic's condition all this time? Right now, to Sonic, it was as if Sonic was drowning and Knuckles was standing there, watching him falling to his doom.

Noticing that Sonic wasn't getting up, Knuckles bent down beside him. Sonic groaned as Knuckles carefully lifted him up.

_Geeze, how'd Sonic get in such bad shape? This looks like it would have taken awhile to get…_ Knuckles thought. _This isn't the work of Eggman that's for sure…_

After rushing as fast as he could, Knuckles finally made it to the Thorndyke Mansion. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. He knocked again, but still no one answered.

"Gr.… I hate it when no one's home!" Knuckles, in anger, punched a hole through the door. Grinning, he slipped his hand through the hole and unlocked the door. Opening it, he looked around, "I guess no one really is home…"

Knuckles looked down at the helpless Sonic. Despite how much he'd like to, he just couldn't leave Sonic here to suffer.

"Someone has to be home. It's unlikely someone would leave a mansion vulnerable to invasion unprotected."

Dragging Sonic along with him, who was surprisingly light, Knuckles eventually heard voices coming from a room. Knocking down the door, Knuckles saw everyone standing there in shock at Knuckles' dramatic entrance.

"Since when do you people not answer doors?" Knuckles growled, then setting Sonic on a sofa, "By the way… I believe this is yours…"

"You found him!" Amy said, running over to him.

"What happened to him… he looks worse than when Eggman last attacked him…"

Chuck then realized Knuckles never knew about Sonic's condition in the first place, "Uhm… Knuckles… come here a moment."

Knuckles walked over and Chuck whispered into his ear, in a quick summary, Sonic's condition. Knuckles' eyes widened.

"How long... has he been like this?" Knuckles gaped.

"The doctors said he must've had it his whole life, but something happened to trigger it to suddenly rise." Chuck said.

Knuckles looked over at Sonic, who even as he slept, still seemed in pain.

Amy, even though all feelings of friendship towards the blue hero had been savagely ripped away, sat beside Sonic, stroking the blue fur on his head. Her eyes had an actual look of worry buried deep under the hatred of her glare.

Sonic's eyes opened slightly and he looked directly in front of him, at Amy. "Amy?" he asked weakly.

"I'm here Sonic… you'll be okay…" Amy said, grasping his gloved hand.

Sonic's eyes said no, and Amy saw it. His pain was reaching an unbearable point, and it looked as though time was something he was short of.

Tears welled in Amy's eyes as Sonic's hand began to fall limp in hers. Amy's grip tightened, as if she just couldn't bear to ever let go, but then she loosened as she gave her own silent good-bye. Then, Sonic's eyes rolled back and his hand fell to the side of the couch.

Everyone was silent as it happened, and the slight knock of Sonic's cold arm hitting the couch thundered and echoed throughout the room.

Finally, the tears rained down onto the floor from Amy's face as choked sobs flew around the room. Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue hero thought to be invincible, had finally been brought down in defeat.

Meanwhile, a heavenly figure is watching from above.

"I believe it is time," the angel said, "To awaken the chosen one…" Then, a holy light shot down from the sky, bouncing off everything it came in contact with until it finally came towards its destination. The light flew into the Thorndyke Mansion and eventually found its way into the room where tiny Chalulu lay in her crib, snoring softly. The light hit Chalulu so suddenly; she jumped up and emitted a gasp. Her pajamas suddenly flowed outward and became shining white robes. A golden ring, a halo, now set atop her head, and her eyes shined out with golden sparkles in the iris.

Flying into the air, her destiny set in her mind; she flapped her angelic wings and flew off.

Off in the heavenly void, another figured sighed, "I only hope we are not too late." He turned to a figure beside him, "We all know how the Lord of Evil had possessed the Blue Hero, as we call him, to do those dastardly deeds. Then the curse he set upon him… it's all so awful. Oh what can we do?"

"We can do nothing but wait it out and hope for the best." The other angelic figure said, arranging her halo on her head, "Fate is in the hands of our top Angel of Love, who has been in the business for millennia's, being reincarnated thousands of time. Surely with her memory restored, she can save the Blue Hero."

"You'd better be right, Faye…" the boy said, "You'd better be right…"

Chalulu fluttered slowly into the room, the scent of death hanging in the musty air. Sorrow filled her mind as thoughts of the worst having fallen arose. Then, she heard the sounds of her mother crying, and she flew over, only to see the Blue Hero lying dead beside her, his skin pale and his soul dark.

Everyone else suddenly noticed the strange glow emitting from Chalulu. Their eyes then widened as they realized they were in the presence of…

…an angel.

Slowly, the angel Chalulu fluttered over to where Amy sat weeping over Sonic. She set her hand on her shoulder. "Amy… All is not lost…"

Amy whipped her head up and gasped at sight of her daughter with a halo. She clutched at her chest as if she just might've have died of a heart attack.

"Do not be afraid, Amy, for I am an angel of goodness." Lifting her hand up to Amy's face, she tapped it, a ripple tearing across Amy's head like water, rinsing away the black dye, revealing her true pink hair.

The angel smiled, then flew over to where Sonic was laying. Her face suddenly became stern. "Evil spirit!" she commanded, "Arise and disperse from the Blue Hero's soul!" She then pulled out a bow and arrow set and, swift as a bird, struck an arrow of pure light right at Sonic. Everyone was amazed at what they saw.

"Cover your eyes." Chalulu said, "For the form of a demon seen by a mortal is death in the worst imaginable way."

Obediently, all eyes became covered as a dark spirit rose up from where Sonic had been lying, "Chalulu… we meet again…"

"Termuteous the evil. I had thought to have destroyed you centuries ago!"

Termuteous smirked an evil smirk as a scythe rose up into the air, "I have my ways, Chalulu, oh Guardian of all that I spite!"

Chalulu held her ground and then, in a flash, had another arrow out and had shot the light right into the demons head.

"Shit…" Termuteous cursed, "Why didn't I see that one coming…?"

As the dark spirit dissipated into the night, Chalulu smiled triumphantly. Then, she turned to where the Blue Hero lay; now snoring peacefully. Finally, he was no longer tormented with nightmares.

A week has passed since the incident and to describe the days from the battle to now would be like talking to a rock; pointless. No one chose to even TRY to sort out what happened until Sonic woke, which, the last words Chalulu said, would be when she'd be willing to give some answers. After a week of no signs of him waking, Knuckles took the job into his own hands… literally.

"WAKE UP YOU BUM!" Knuckles yelled impatiently, punching Sonic off his bed and onto the floor. Still, snoring did not cease as Sonic slept on.

"You got to be KIDDING me?" Knuckles growled.

Amy ran in, "Knuckles! You chowder head! That's not how you wake Sonic up! I think I've known him long enough to know you only get Sonic up one way. Despite however he feels about me, it ALWAYS works!" Amy walked over to Sonic and, crouching down, whispered into his ear, "Sonic. I'll kiss you unless you get up…"

In an instant, Sonic was up, dashing to the farthest part of the room. Amy was cracking up while Knuckles, not expecting that, had jumped clean out of his fur and was now clinging for dear life on the overhanging lamp.

"About time you woke up, Sonic! I was worried SICK about you!" Amy scolded.

Sonic yawned, "Why's it so important if I'm awake? Did I miss something?"

"Oh for---" Knuckles growled, "You'd THINK you'd remember your own death?"

Sonic blinked a few times before he remembered, "Oh yeah! …that…" Sonic's mood seemed to have dropped.

Just then, Chalulu zipped by, "Chee! I never knew you of all people could be such a sleepy boy! Well, come now. Now that the blue one has awakened, I'll tell you about what exactly is going on."

When everyone got settled, Chalulu flew up, but, ungracefully tripped and collided with Sonic.

"How do you manage to trip in midair?" Sonic asked, confused.

"It's very, very difficult!" Chalulu said, smiling.

After everyone had finished laughing from that, Chalulu hovered back up and began.

"Now… first off, I may as well give the shocking news…. And…. Someone prepare to catch Amy…" She turned to Amy, "I'm not your real daughter."

As suspected, poor Amy passed out. Immediately, Sonic held out his arms and caught Amy, making sure not to jostle her too much.

"Now hold on!" Chuck said, "That's impossible!"

"He is right. I was right there next to Amy and I am fairly sure of what I saw her go through." Ella said.

Chalulu sighed, "It's hard to say really… but… You see, sure, Amy birthed me, but by blood, I'm not related at all. Hell, I HAVE no DNA anyway!"

Everyone gawked at her.

"What? I'm an angel! In fact, I've been one for over a thousand years, and I am reincarnated as a mortal when ever my powers become necessary to stop evil! Like the evil that possessed Sonic."

"I was possessed?" Sonic asked.

"Isn't that a much better excuse rather than saying you just wanted to get some?"

Knuckles looked at Sonic and cocked his head, "Wait… so… you and Amy…"

"Don't go there, Knucklehead." Sonic grumbled.

"Ew! That's nasty Sonic!" Knuckles made a gagging sound.

"Shut it Knuckles!" Chalulu said. "Anyway, that demon had been lying dormant inside of your soul since you were born. Only just recently had the demon come to life and possessed your body making you... Uhm… do… well, Amy."

Sonic shuddered when Chalulu said that specific thing he did when he "Lost it."

"Wow…" Knuckles said.

"I know… I can't believe Sonic got some before you!" Chalulu joked, her and Knuckles both cracking up.

"Will you put a lid on it!" yelled Sonic, quite agitated from being mocked.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Chalulu said, embarrassed at her unruly behavior.

"This is quite odd, don't you think? If you're an angel, why were you born from a demon?" Chuck asked.

"You tell me… I may be smart, but that's the one thing I could never figure out." Chalulu said.

"Ugh…" Amy moaned, her eyes opening. She looked up and noticed Sonic was holding her. Blushing, she cleared her throat so Sonic would see that she's awake.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Amy!" blushing himself, Sonic set Amy down.

Amy looked at Chalulu, sadness in her eyes. Chalulu looked down, "I'm sorry to have deceived you, Amy. If I had my way, I would not have chosen a fragile individual such as you to have me… For that I cannot be forgiven…"

Chalulu bowed her head down sadly. Seeing this, Amy gave her a hug, "Despite if I'm related or not… you will always be my daughter…"

Instantly, both embraced in a hug. Everyone in the background gave an "Aw…"

Just then, a gasp came from the hallway as everyone turned to see Cream standing there, pale as a carton of milk.

"It's Tails!" Cream said, tears in her eyes, "He's dead!"

Racing as fast as his feet could take him, Sonic zoomed up to Tails' room where he was supposedly dead. Slowly, he opened the door, afraid of what he might see. There, he saw it. Tails' mangled body lay at the foot of his bed, his neck torn open and his body, it seemed, ripped as if by large claws. In shock, Sonic felt his breathing thin out and his legs became jello as he fell to the floor on his knees.

"Tails…" he said before breaking down into tears.

Rushing into the room next was Amy, who took one look at the bloody floor and pulled back in fear.

Then, finally, everyone else burst in.

Chalulu flew up to him, "This looks like the work of Termuteous, the same evil spirit that possessed you, Sonic, awhile ago… He can only work by using another, a kind of pawn. But…" Her eyes darted at Cream, as did everyone else's.

"Why are y-you all s-staring like that?" Cream asked, shaking.

Suddenly, Chalulu leaped at Cream, putting a hand to her forehead. A spark of green electricity blasted through her hand, shocking poor Cream. Then, Cream's eyes glowed a bright red color as she grabbed Chalulu by the arm, flipping her over onto her back.

"Get away! It isn't Cream!" Chalulu cried, but she was too late, as the Cream suddenly lunged at Sonic. Sonic stood his ground, holding out a single hand to hold the violent rabbit back. Struggling, the possessed Cream tried to break free, but merely tired herself out and fell over, exhausted. Bending down, Chalulu set her palm against Cream's forehead. Chanting some kind of spell, the same green lightning flashed out, the spirit of evil flying out into the open. Swift as Sonic himself, Chalulu lunged at the spirit, trapping it in a bottle.

"Stupid spirit is too stupid to be this evil…" Chalulu mumbled, making the bottle vanish.

Sonic still sat beside his best friend's limp body, his eyes still drowning in tears. Quietly, he stood up and walked out.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, following after him.

Amy ran out into the front yard where Sonic was standing staring blankly up at the sky.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, her emerald green eyes shining towards her hero.

Sonic looked up still, silent. Finally, he heaved a sigh and spoke, "I cannot stay here Amy…"

"But Sonic… you can't just leave."

"Amy… there are just too many memories for me to keep in my head… I need to go somewhere… to find my true self… I may return... and… I may not…"

Amy understood, but that wasn't what bothered her. Finally, after a long pause, Amy ran up to Sonic and gave him a light kiss.

"No matter where you go or however long it takes for you to return… I'll be waiting for you…"

Sonic gave a weak smile, and then took off running, Amy watching from behind. Sonic gave a final wave and took a final look at his life. And then, like a comet in the sky, he was gone, never to return.

Years later, a pink hedgehog sat on a front porch. In her hands, she held a photo, the last photo ever taken with her smiling. The hedgehog studied the photo of her clinging to the arm of the blue hero she once adored. Looking up, she wondered her thoughts aloud.

"Maybe he did find his true self… maybe he will return someday…" She got up and opened her door, "but I know one thing… maybe shall not be today…"

The End

Author Notes:

I will not be continuing this story. I consider this to be one of my worst pieces of work; right next to the long-gone been-removed memorial 'Believe'. I don't see the point in dragging the idea of a sequel any longer, for I no longer write anymore. Sorry to anyone who read this; the bad ending was demanded by the members of Sonic Zone Forum, or "Hell" as I call it, and I have no inspiration to rewrite the ending.

Again, I'm sorry.

-Kittany


End file.
